


【水仙卡】饵

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 文前预警*自称斯坎儿的六火卡x小卡  带卡提及*车潦草带过 开不动了*暴力/未成年那啥/高潮控制*没人能比我更ooc
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【水仙卡】饵

战斗的胜负就在一瞬之间，这句话可不是说着玩儿的。

“嗨。”有人在他身后叫他，但那对于独居的旗木卡卡西来说绝无任何发生的可能。心中警铃大作，他迅速从忍具袋中抽出苦无，眼底是杀伐果决的狠厉——无论是谁出现在这儿，他都要割断他的喉咙。

然而挡在苦无面前的是黑洞洞的镜头，咬住他错愕的瞬间，快门声和谁的低语一并传来。

“茄子。”

那不是普通的闪光灯，突如其来的白色强光刺痛他的眼，足够他惨叫着后撤。但他坚信绝对不能扔掉武器——所以他空着的手只有选择优先捂住带土的眼睛。但他甚至未能够到那处眼皮，陌生人的指尖就抢先一步轻轻触及他的心口。

如果旗木宅并非远离人烟，那一定会有人透过窗户看到屋内两次闪起的光吧。可对方显然掐准了木叶宅偏僻的地理位置，他手上的电流，没有丝毫含糊，透过血肉和肋骨，精准的让卡卡西发出痛呼，发软的腿脚再也支撑不住。

“抱歉用了粗暴的方法。”男人满怀歉意地说，用脚翻动着卡卡西瘫软的身体，像对待一个物件。这假惺惺的赔罪当然不能安慰到目光涣散，时不时在地上抽搐一下的卡卡西。而男人不依不饶的，轻轻拍了拍卡卡西动弹不得的肩膀，“我只是想让你稍微听话点，但是我太久不用忍术，一不小心做过火了。”

看似安抚，实则羞辱。

卡卡西花了半天时间，才有力气紧紧咬住上下磕巴着的牙齿，短暂性失明状态下的瞳孔失焦，使他的怒瞪失去了威力。

即使卡卡西看不到那个男人正无畏地同他对视，他也确实感觉受了莫大的耻辱，他拥有带土的眼睛，却奈何不了一个来历不明的家伙。那家伙甚至没用全力——他还记得失明前短暂的一瞥，对方低垂的眼睛里没有锋利的光芒，像是刚起床时惺忪的睡眼。

“你是……什么人？”

“嗯……虽然这和你无关，但姑且叫我斯坎儿吧。”男人说着用苦无挑开他的衣扣。卡卡西是从小上战场的人，这个年纪身上就落了许多大大小小的伤疤，但是他的胸口上还是干净，甚至有些细腻的。  
  
卡卡西说不出话来，似乎也意识到自己不应该乱了阵脚，于是沉下了眸子，企图让眼皮发挥它的保护作用。

顺着他的意思来，抓他的破绽……杀了他。

他如此打算着，尝试深呼吸，看不到斯坎儿微妙的有些失望的表情。 

卡卡西毫无抵抗能力，被摆成一个屈辱的姿势——趴跪在地上，对一个陌生人塌着腰撅屁股。残余的电流逼他时不时在地板上颤抖一下。

斯坎儿不信他的顺从，毫不松懈地把那双相对纤细很多的手臂反剪在少年身后。他很耐心，单手他褪下单薄的裤子，然后端详着他纯白的四角内裤。

“嗯……你这个年纪就开始穿四角内裤了啊。我都忘了，哈哈。”自称斯坎儿的男人笑起来，那其中并不含有性欲的成分，似乎只是单纯提了一句，并将底裤剥了下来。其过程之漫长，足以让卡卡西明白自己接下来要承受的事。那必然发生，除非他能杀了这个男人。

斯坎儿把手指插入的时候卡卡西一言不发，尽力把脸埋在黑暗里，掩饰额头渗出的一层薄汗。他能感受到那是一根纤长的手指，指头上的茧正剐蹭着他的肠壁。

事情怎么会变成这样。

旗木卡卡西在心中发问。他的脑袋经过电击仍然昏昏沉沉，但在他的后穴里抽动的手指强迫他清醒，他紧皱着眉头，只是想到自己正被一个陌生男人用手指侵犯隐秘地带，就恨不得刚刚直接被电晕过去。

等等，这太不理智了……只要自己还有意识，就总能找到机会。

他这样想着，身后突然深入的手指使他身体紧绷，额上流下的汗水蛰痛看不见的眼。卡卡西的肠肉被男人灵活地破开，却仍然抗拒地紧绞住纤长而冰凉的手指。保护着肠壁的液体此刻不能起到润滑的作用，让男人吃力地弯曲着手指，试着松动那些软肉。

“你好像有点心不在焉，后面也没什么反应……”斯坎儿困扰地抽出手，“这可不行……虽然我是不会在乎你疼不疼啦，但是这样插入的时候会很难办。”

“这样吧。”他的声音简直称得上是轻快。

鼻息喷洒在他股间，一个软滑湿热的东西贴在他的后穴，卡卡西立刻明白了那是什么。

“等……！不要舔！”他绝望地恳求，扭动着挣扎起来，想要摆脱那双手的钳制。而斯坎儿也采取了相应的反制措施——他把卡卡西不老实的手往反方向别过去，关节处“咔哒”的一声脆响在静悄悄的室内回荡。

“唔！”卡卡西暗自责怪自己的鲁莽，这下子他反抗成功的可能性微乎其微了。舌头探入内里，强硬不容置疑，戳刺着妄图反抗的软肉，不断探入深处。

怎么会有这种人？卡卡西羞愤地感到自己的身体正在逐渐升温，斯坎儿的鼻尖蹭在他尾骨处，潮热的吐息尽数喷洒，带来一阵酥麻的痒。那只舌头灵巧有力，滚烫却莫名让人觉得没有温度，让卡卡西想起某种爬行动物。斯坎儿掰开他一侧的臀瓣，臀肉溢出指缝，力道称得上是温柔，而卡卡西却不寒而栗。他的眼前只有一片黑暗，那就是他对斯坎儿的印象。未知，还是未知，他被绝对的未知拿捏在手里玩弄，忍受舌头对他身体的反向探究，小小的阴茎因此而悄然挺立。

斯坎儿唇舌的动作越来越大胆，舌头把他的唾液送入卡卡西的身体又在其中卷曲，退出时勾出晶莹的粘液，顺着会阴处流下打湿卡卡西小小的囊袋。卡卡西感受着自己流出的温热液体凉透在身上，耳朵充斥着吸吮舔舐的声音，贴在地上的脸颊也随之烧起来，呼应他在快感下迷乱的表情。他渴望重新拥有光明的眼睛，正在慢慢地恢复，虽然目之所及仍十分昏暗，但至少脱离了完全漆黑的状态。

“你做的很好。”斯坎儿满意地收回舌头，用手背擦去唇上沾着的水。

“……你究竟……有什么目的？”卡卡西几乎脱力，低喘着质问。

“目的吗？”斯坎儿笑眯眯的回答，“虽然确实有那种东西……但是我现在不想告诉你。”

卡卡西还来不及追问，就被单手抓住了胯骨往后拉去，脸颊在地板上摩擦。然后他睁大了眼睛。

就算无数次告诉自己，这样的结局是在所难免。他还是在被贯穿的瞬间发出一声尖锐的鸣泣，他毕竟是个孩子，无论曾怎样不堪地在浴血的战场上摸爬滚打过也还是个孩子。他的悲鸣连不成串儿，不，不要，别那样——这些都没人搭理，斯坎儿的阴茎卡在他身体里，尺寸比一般人还大些，一上来就是有节奏感的抽插，毫无感情。

卡卡西的身体被顶的一耸一耸，手被强力拉扯着。太早成熟的他眼里终于有了些属于孩子的感情，惶恐和痛苦海浪一样翻滚着袭来，把他心里的小算盘打烂了冲走了。

他自知无法摆脱，屈辱化为心里十足的恼火，还有些不可名状的莫名的委屈。牙齿在插入的疼痛下打颤，他骂了一句：

“你……！简直是个……垃圾……！”

“……”斯坎儿的动作顿住了，那沉默让卡卡西有点害怕。斯坎儿停下半晌才说出一句，“你再说一遍……？”

卡卡西有那么一瞬间不敢应答，他毕竟已经被这个人用暴力修理很多次了，他本能地噤声。斯坎儿声音压的低低地，正说着有威胁意味的话。但是他克服这恐惧，他没办法继续忍耐了。

“我说你是个垃圾。”卡卡西看不见，但还是示威一样在地板上蹭着回头瞪斯坎儿。

然后卡卡西震惊地，听到斯坎儿发出一声悠长的喟叹，他身体的阴茎也肿大了些——这是男人做爱时兴奋的表现。

“抱歉，你可以继续说吗……像‘废物’这样的，你也可以说说看？”

开什么玩笑！这个变态！  
卡卡西脸上青一阵白一阵，简直想把他的辱骂收回。因为此刻斯坎儿的动作比刚才要激烈得多，明明连插入的时候都没什么动静，现在却时不时发出色情的喘息——臊得面红耳赤的人倒成了卡卡西。

后面真的很痛，卡卡西怀疑自己可能流血了，斯坎儿的动作没有轻重，那是一种非常原始的粘膜间的摩擦，好像不是为了让谁舒服。他不再骂了，而斯坎儿还是一副意犹未尽的样子。

真的是个变态。

旗木卡卡西会的脏话并不多，他只能这么骂，不过骂得很切合实际。小小的屁股被撞的发红，卡卡西拼命地忍也还是会发出些呻吟。

斯坎儿对这个显然没有什么兴趣。

而卡卡西让他操得有感觉了，后面流着血，前面小脸发烫着泛红。地板的凉，摩擦的痛还有初次体验到的快感让他整个人都晕晕乎乎的，他本能地，用最后一点理智揣测斯坎儿的目的，他不受控制的认为那会指向自己身上最重要的东西。

……他是想要带土的眼睛吗？

“我对你的眼睛没什么兴趣…”卡卡西适时的开口，“啊，说出来了。总觉得你会那样认为呢。”  
“我说的是实话。”斯坎儿的声音称得上是温文尔雅，“怎么说呢……如果真的拥有过，就会觉得你根本就是个半吊子。你和你的眼睛，都是。”

卡卡西的心中的怒火腾起来。  
“你有什么资格……”他本想一字一句地质问这个混蛋，但那根肉棒把他的回击悉数顶了回去。

”没有资格的人是谁，不如我们现在就证明看看吧。”斯坎儿微笑着说，他单手拉开衣襟，露出赤裸的胸膛，然后拽着卡卡西的手往回拉——

卡卡西曾听说过，蟒蛇在吞噬猎物的时候会把碍事的骨头绞断，以求尽快将其吞咽。

他正在被吞噬。上身被强行从地上拽起，忍者柔韧的腰身向后弯成一个根本不可能的弧度，他胳膊的关节，肩胛骨，快要从皮肉中顶出来的肋骨，正在被无情地重组。

斯坎儿对骨头断裂的声音不管不顾，他拿着卡卡西的手放在自己胸前狰狞的疤痕上，下身顶弄着问他，“你有什么感觉吗？”

疼。

卡卡西的脑子里只剩下这一个字。

斯坎儿的表情，失望的同时又有一种“我就知道”的坦然，他松开卡卡西的手——反正他再无反抗的可能，抓住腰身全神贯注的抽插着，让鲜血和淫液结合在一起顺着腿根流下来。

他快射的时候卡卡西哭得不成样子，整个人瑟瑟发着抖，肠肉也痉挛起来紧裹住斯坎儿的性器。斯坎儿知道，他明白且熟悉——这是要高潮了。所以他要少年用发软的手握住自己，威胁道：如果他敢随便射出来，就立马再踩断他几根骨头。

卡卡西只有照做，他的手腕已经没办法转动，只有颤巍巍的手指勉强握住自己吐着水的青涩阴茎——他不得不特别用力，以求用发红发胀的阴茎保全骨头。

斯坎儿要射的时候故意去顶卡卡西的前列腺，肠壁浅处血都干了但还是疼得紧，可更深的地方又让斯坎儿的顶端弄的很舒服。卡卡西的上半身贴在地板上，要不是斯坎儿握着他的胯，他肯定早就瘫在那儿了。

斯坎儿觉得自己差不多了，毫无征兆地把卡卡西拎起来保持结合的姿势走到窗前，把爽到脚趾都蜷起来的孩子按在冷冰冰的窗户上。又动作了几下才告诉卡卡西可以松手了，斯坎儿戏谑地看着卡卡西迫不及待地松开抖个不停的手，下身把卡卡西紧紧顶在玻璃上，白浊和热气腾出来的雾在玻璃上显现，卡卡西的阴茎压着，扭曲在玻璃上的一片雾气中。

卡卡西一下缓不过来，还哑着嗓子小猫一样叫唤，他视力恢复差不多了，只是让眼泪蒙着，眼前模模糊糊只能看个大概。

“嘘。”斯坎儿止住他的呻吟，手蹭着他的头发从耳边穿过来，指着不远处的一个草垛，“你看。”

卡卡西顺着他手指的方向看过去，草垛明显地抖动了一下，又安静了几秒，最后居然有个戴面具的人认命一样从草后面站出来。

卡卡西惊恐地夹紧了后穴，在泪光中看着又一个陌生人的出现，余光好像瞥到了银白的发丝——他还以为那是自己的。斯坎儿的声音尽在耳边，平静中压抑着一种莫名的兴奋，他指着那个戴面具的家伙告诉卡卡西，犹如蛇的信子舔上耳畔。

“鱼上钩了。”


End file.
